


Wrong Type of Friends

by Dying_Fire_Lives



Series: Klance Month 2K19 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roommates, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dying_Fire_Lives/pseuds/Dying_Fire_Lives
Summary: They love each other, they just can't admit it.





	Wrong Type of Friends

“Keith, you son of a bitch, you ate my fucking pop tarts again!” I screamed, voice echoing in the small kitchen. I knew the bastard was still in bed, but this is revenge for eating my food— again— for the third time this week.

I grumble and hiss as I stalk over to his door, slamming it open. I storm into the room and rip the blankets off the sleeping, when suddenly a body lands on me, and a smooth, sharp object and pressed against my neck.

“What— the fuck are you doing in my room?” Keith hisses. I stumble over in my head, my brain short circuiting at the realization that Keith was sitting on top of me, in only tiny ass boxers where absolutely nothing was being hidden.

“I— I was— um— holy shit do you always sleep with a knife?!” Keith sighs, slowly getting up off of me and standing next to his bed.

“Yeah, it’s uh— just— it’s a security blanket. After growing up the way I did, I feel like I need to be constantly on high and alert and ready to protect myself if someone tries to hurt me. Not that you were trying to hurt me, I just couldn’t control it cause I was asleep.” I nod and sit up, rubbing the back of my head, which had hit the ground when Keith pinned me down.

“Its fine, I understand. Well no, I don’t understand, but I know where you’re coming from. No! I mean— it’s not stupid. It’s normal to want to feel safe all the time. Sorry for awaking you, but what fucking time were you awake if you managed to eat the pop tarts that I brought last night?! I thought you were asleep when I got home.” Keith shrugged,

“I dunno, I went out at maybe eleven, got back at like three. Shiro said they were selling limited edition KH3 gear at midnight, but it had been kept so on the down low, that there was barely a line and I spent about eight hundred dollars instantly.” Keith explained, and I stared at him blankly.

“You wasted eight hundred dollars on Kingdom Hearts 3 merchandise?!” I screamed and Keith nodded, leaping over his bed to his dresser where he began pulling out clothes.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. This fucking weirdo. I thought that I was weird with some of the money that I spent sometimes, but to have that much money on hand and just being able to spend it that easily is something on a whole other level.

“You need serious help, Kogane.” I grumble before walking back out of Keith's room.

*

“There’s no fucking milk— Keith!” I scream, shoulders sagging in tired agony as I stalk to Keith room again, the third time in two weeks, absolutely positively done with Keith behaviour lately.

I slam the door open to find Keith laying on his bed, phone in hand, earphones in. I roll my eyes and storm across the room, reaching out and grabbing Keith's phone out of his hands, the boy shocked, pulling his knife out again. I sigh and roll my eyes.

“This is the last fucking straw, Keith. You used the last of the milk, again. How the hell is a guy supposed to enjoy a coffee around here if you can’t even replace what you use?!” Keith shrugged, sitting up on the bed and staring at me,

“Maybe I do it to piss you off.” He smirks, shifting so that he was standing taller than my tired form. I scowl and look up to him.

“I bet you find this funny; don’t you, Jerk?!” I hissed and Keith's smirk grew.

“I dunno, you’re pretty cute when you’re pissed off.” I freeze. Um, what?! Did he just say— he can’t know that I— no, of course he doesn’t. He’s just teasing me cause he knows I’m bi.

“Replace the milk and pop tarts you owe me!” I grumble before half running out of the room and into my own.

I am so fucking— why the hell is this happening to me?! Of all the people I had to get a crush on be my asshole gay roommate. Why does he have to be so cute and lame, and have that dumb obsession with knifes that makes him look and seem dangerous, but is so scared of moths and spiders? Why does he have to constantly walk around the house half naked, showing off the muscles he got from working out with his brother every day?

Why does he have to be doing sweaty, hot push ups every time I come home from work during my lunch break? Why must he not have a towel of wipe the sweat off of him when he stops doing them to drink his water, showing off his long, soft, white neck?

“Fuck!” I scream, the vowel extending from my anger as I throw myself onto my bed, face first. I want to die. I am done with this life, moving on next! Take me away and make it so I am not in love with my roommate!

I groan, rolling onto my back and staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on my roof. Why me? I sigh sadly, grabbing and pillow and curling onto my side, quickly falling asleep.

*

A noise in the kitchen wakes me up. I grumble and sit up. I napped for two hours— great, I’m not going to be able to sleep tonight. Maybe I can ask Keith if I can use his gym pass and go run for an hour or so, maybe get some of this anger out of my body.

I climb off my bed, finding a clean pair or sweatpants and a hoodie, tugging them both on and finding my old runners, which were hidden in the back of my closet. I grin, pulling them on over a pair of sock and walking out of my room and over to Keith's.

“Hey Keith, can I borrow—?” As I pushed the door open, I saw it. Keith, kissing another guy on his bed. “O-oh. S-sorry, I-I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ll just go!” I yell. Keith sighs and moves away from the guy on the bed.

“Its fine, Lance. What did you want?” I want to run, but he was talking to me.

“Oh! I just wanted to borrow your gym chip. Maybe work out for a few hours.” I explained and Keith nodded,

“Yeah, that’s cool. The chip is in the key bowl, it’s the little green one with ‘R&B’ written on it.” I nod and move away from the room,

“Cool— thanks.” I mumbles before running away from the door.

“Who was that, Baby?” I hear Keith sigh as the door slowly shuts.

“My roommate, Lance. Don’t even think about it, James.” I bit my lip as I grab the chip and my own keys before running out of the apartment, heading straight to where Keith's 24/7 gym was.

I force myself to relax as I scan the chip and let myself in. I place my keys and the chip in a small locker; before moving away to the machines, hopping on one of the treadmills and starting it up on a slow walk.

Why did my life have to be like this? Everything would be perfectly fine if I wasn’t in love with Keith and if I didn’t want him all to myself. And besides, who even was that guy, James? Keith has never said anything about having a boyfriend before, but they were getting pretty fucking comfy on Keith's bed.

“No! Don’t think about him and that and them and that while you’re here.” I grumble out to myself and up the speed on the treadmill, changing my slow walk to a full run, as if it were allowing me to run away from my problems, which right now, were Keith and the pretty boy he had in his bed, prettier than me.

I growl, smacking my head before speeding up even further, pushing my body to the limit. This was stupid. I get that I have feelings for Keith, and I know those feelings will never be returned, so why does it hurt so much for this to be happening now.

Is this just the first time I caught him? Did he think I left the house? Is he sleeping with that James right now? Or did he kick him out? No, don’t be stupid, of course he didn’t kick him out. It’s not like I stayed in the house or would I be able to hear them.

Besides, Keith doesn’t care about my feelings, that’s why he’s always stealing my food and drinks. But he always replaces them. And even though he doesn’t say sorry, he has that soft smile on his lips that say it for him.

I frown, breathing hard as I slow the treadmill down back to a slow jog. I guess that got rid of a bit of my anger. But it’s not anger is it—? It’s jealousy. I’m jealous that someone else is kissing Keith, is loving Keith. Is holding Keith in their arms and probably making love to Keith. Why can’t I just move on?

“I’ve never seen you here before.” I yelp and jump onto the smooth sides of the machine, before pressing the stop button. I turn my head to find some dude standing there. Fucking hell, Bro, did you want your hair to be any longer?!

“Um, yeah, I’m using my roommate’s guest pass. I just wanted to have a run. Do I know you?” The Man shrugs,

“I mean if you want to know me. My name’s Lotor.” Said, Lotor, held his hand out. I frowned before taking it. Whatever, this could be a chance to get over Keith.

“I’m Lance.” Lotor cocked his head,

“Your roommate doesn’t happen to be Keith does it?” My eyes widen and I nod,

“Um, yeah he is— how did you know that?” Okay— maybe not a way to get rid of my feels for Keith—

“Nothing, he was just an old acquaintance of mine. He spoke of you muchly.” I frown and hold myself back from grabbing at my chest, trying to remove the tightening feeling growing there.

“O-oh. That’s cool. Look, I should go now. I had my run, I should head back.” I mumble, moving away from the other slowly. “It was nice meeting you, Lotor.” I mumble.

“Wait, please. Let me give you my number. I would like to catch up some time, if it is okay with you of course.” I frown but nod, this does not seem like a guy you want to piss off.

“Just let me get my phone.” Lotor follows me to the lockers, albeit he stayed at least a foot away at all times, at least he knew some boundaries.

I smile weakly and hand over my phone. I watch the other as he types in his details before passing the phone back to me. I nod at him, grabbing my keys and chip before turning away.

“See ya!” I half-yell, pretending to be enthusiastic. I don’t listen for Lotor’s reply as I run away from the gym, gunning it all the way back home.

I sigh and lean against a wall when I finally get back to the apartment building. I quickly take this time to collect myself before heading up to the apartment, where I see someone sitting in front of the door. I frown and when I get closer, I see it was James, Keith's— friend—?

“Um, are you all good, Dude?” I ask and James turns his head to me, glaring.

“This is all your fault! If you weren’t living with him, he would be mine! I would be the one he loved!” James started towards me and I moved away slightly.

“Dude, I don’t know what you’re talking about; but I think you need to chill.” I shuffle around the hall, trying to get closer to the door, but I knew it was going to be locked, and therefore I wasn’t going to be able to get in instantly, giving James, if he would, a chance to attack me. I can’t fight!

“No! Keith is meant to love me, but no! You and your dumb tank tops, and dumb smile and dumb bronze skin had to take that from me.” I lash around to full stare at James, instead of just from the corner of my eyes.

“What are you talking about?! Keith doesn’t have feelings for me. He just likes being mean and annoying to me. Besides, you’re the one that gets to sleep with him, if anything you are the one he loves.” James freezes and I take my time to finally make it to the door, reaching behind me to slip my key into the lock, slowly turning it until I hear the click.

“But that’s the thing, I haven’t slept with Keith. No one has. And I mean, it’s not for lack of trying, trust me, a lot of us have tried, but he has never done anything more than kissing—” I roll my eyes as James babbles, I gently begin pushing the door open.

Once I’m sure James is still distracted, I tug my key out and shove my way into the apartment, slamming the door shut and locking it tight, setting the deadbolt. I lean back against the door, letting out a breath of relief when the door slams, something hitting it.

“You fucking piece of shit, get back out here and fight me!” I groan and roll my eyes, dumping my keys and the chip in the bowl and storming into the house, on a manhunt for Keith.

“Keith Akira Kogane, you are a fucking dead man!” I yell, storming into his room. When the door swings open, Keith is lying face down on his bed. “What the fuck?! You friend just tried to fucking fight me! I am done with this! I am sick of you making my life so fucking hard!” I scream and Keith jumps up, pushing across the room, before grabbing my wrist, shoving me against the wall and pinning me against it.

“I’m making your life hard? How do you think I feel?! Ever since I met you, I can’t think about thing or anyone else!” I roll my eyes and scoff,

“Bullshit, cause you were kissing James perfectly fine before I left earlier! I beginning to think I can’t trust a single words that’s going to come out of your mouth about this situation. You aren’t eh one who is the middle of a constant gay panic whenever they’re home because their fucking roommate isn’t constantly shirtless and sweaty and looking fucking perfect!” I growl, trying to shove Keith away.

Keith growled and leaned in closer. “You don’t think I have to suffer seeing you wearing those dumb tank tops that show off your rips and arms, your stomach showing below is all when you raise your arms to get something off of the top shelf! I just wanna kiss you all the fucking time!” I freeze.

“You’re lying,” I whisper and look away from Keith. My heart breaking more and more by the second. “You don’t want to be with me, you want to fuck me, and then move on. That’s what everyone wants with me. And every time I fall in love with them, they break Me.” Keith frowns, a hand raising to gently stroke my cheek.

I hiss and turn my head further away. Why hasn’t he gone away yet? He now knows that I know his plan. Yet, he is still standing there. I breathe heavily through my nose before raising a hand, grabbing Keith's wrist and pushing it away.

“I’ll find somewhere else to live by the end of the month. I’ll try and get the room replaced before then, so you won’t have to worry about the rent. Just don’t come anywhere near me, Keith. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it. Go deal with the Asshole outside. I don’t want to be locked in this house with you for the rest of my life.” I hiss, making my way to my room.

“No.” I freeze. Don’t fall for it, Lance. Your heart is already broken enough as it is. I force myself to keep walking. “I love you.” My step falters and I turn to face Keith.

“I said stop lying!” I growl, but I couldn’t move. So much of me didn’t want to move away from Keith anymore. Too much of me wanted to run back into Keith's hold and stay there and kiss him for the first time. I want him to fix me.

“I’m not lying! Ever since we moved in together, I’ve been doing everything I can to get your attention because I wanted all of it on me. I didn’t want you flirting with other people in the streets when we went out to get food, because I wanted those trips to be dates. I wanted to be able to come home and wrap you up in my arms and make love to you under those dumb stars on your roof. I wanted to—” I was fucking done for.

I run, I don’t let Keith finish that last sentence as I run into his arms, pressing a sloppy kiss against his lips, finally tasting them against my own. Keith's arms are instantly wrapped around my waist, tugging me against him, tongue slipping out of his mouth, and into my own.

I groan lightly, arms curling around his neck, fingers sliding into his hair, tugging lightly. Keith's grip on my waist tightens at the action.

“Be mine.” He mumbles, pulling from my lips and moving to kiss and suck at my neck. I whine and nod, grip tightening as my legs slowly give out.

“Yes.” I whisper into the air, “Take me.” Keith growls, hands dropping and grabbing at my thighs lifting me into the air. I let out a yelp, turning my head to face Keith who was now carrying me to my room, throwing me on my bed. This is gonna be a long night—

*

Neither of them were expecting it to happen like this, the two boys, entirely smitten with each other were now no longer fight, but pushing against each other.

“Hoodie off.” Keith mumbles, pulling away from Lance to tug off his own shirt. When he noticed Lance unable to complete the same action, he smirked and tugged the jumper off of Lance, revealing his bare stomach. “You were naked under that jumper and you went to the gym? I hope you didn’t take it off while you were running.” Keith mumbles, causing Lance to blush and shake his head.

“D-didn’t want to take it off. More sweat means more weight loss.” Lance babbles, ashamed at the fact that he thought he was too fat for Keith. It was always one of the darker thoughts hovering in the back of the Latino’s mind. After so many failed relationships in the past, some of which were borderline abusive, Lance was always too mentally aware of his own body.

“But there’s no need to lose weight. If anything you need to put on more. I would love you being on that tubby side, gives me more of you to love.” Keith whispered against Lance's skin, lips moving down to circle one of Lance's nipples, taking it between his teeth and tugging gently, causing Lance to cry out.

Keith smirked before licking over the bite and repeating the action on the other nipple, an even louder reaction coming from the other. Keith purrs at Lance's reactive body, one of his hands sliding down Lance's body, playing with the edge of his pants.

“May I?” Keith asks, pulling from completely from Lance's body to ensure he got a real answer, not wanting to push the other into anything he truly didn’t want. “I want to look after you, properly.”

Lance opens his eyes, his messy gaze finally focusing on Keith, who sitting next to him on the bed. Lance whined and nodded, “Please, just take me in every way possible.” Lance sobs out, hips lifting upwards, as he was trying to show off his want and need for Keith to take care of him.

Keith nodded, using both of his hands, he grabs Lance's pants, slowly tugging them down, revealing the others member. Keith smiles, tugging the pants from around Lance's feet and throwing them away. “Beautiful.” Keith mumbles, leaning back up Lance's body, kissing him sweetly, and tongues sliding against each other in the small space between their mouths.

Lance whines, the cold air settling on his skin, setting his body on fire as he trembled. His hands were flailing everywhere, trying to find something to hold on to. One of his hands found their way tangled in the sheets under him, while the other waved through Keith's hair, holding onto him tightly.

“Please Keith, don’t even dare think about teasing me. I need you to take me now. There’s lube in my bedside table, just please for the love of god have sex with me!” Lance screams, Keith’s hand suddenly taking Lance's bare member into his hand.

“Naughty, needy boy, aren’t you, Lance?” Lance whines and nods, letting his hips buck up in Keith's hold. “Don’t worry, Princess. I’ll take care of you.” Keith smirks, pulling away from Lance, reaching into the drawer like told, finding lube and condoms, pulling them out and setting them on the bed next to them.

Keith makes his way down Lance's body, moving to rest between the other’s legs, spreading them lightly. Keith grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing some onto one of his hands. He capped the bottle and threw it back onto the bed, one hand moving to take Lance's member back into his grip, the other trailing to the other half of Lance's crotch.

Keith presses a tip of a finger against Lance's hole, the other screaming as his hips raise off of the bed, cumming from the sensation. Keith's eyes widen as he works Lance through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Are you okay, Babe?” Keith asks and Lance nods.

“Yeah— I just— it’s been a while since I played with myself there.” Lance admits almost shamelessly. Keith smiles and leans down, pressing a kiss to Lance's hip.

“Think you can go all the way?” Lance nods, the heat in his body not fizzling out at all with the orgasm.

“Yeah, I should be fine now.” Keith smiles sweetly and nods, fixing the lube on his fingers so that it was spread across, and would easily allow him to push into Lance without effort.

Lance shudders around Keith, the sensation of Keith entering him setting him on fire. Now free from Keith's hair, Lance's other hand took himself in his hand, gently stroking himself in time to Keith's fingers.

“Bloody hell, you are so tight. When was the last time you got off here?” Lance shrugged the best he could.

“I dunno. Two weeks maybe? It is good?” He asked softly, as if scared that Keith was going to reject him for the way his ass was, it wouldn’t have been the first time for him. It was the main reason he was still a virgin, the one guy he almost had sex with, one of the first people he loved, turned him away because he didn’t like his ass. It tore Lance's heart apart and after that, stuck to mostly trying to fall in love with girls.

“It’s amazing, so amazing—” Keith's words were cut off and Lance knew why he stopped talking. Lance screamed, the sensation of Keith tongue pressing against his entrance sending shivers down his spine.

Lance always thought he might enjoy being rimmed this way, but he never thought we would get the chance for it to happen, much less with Keith.

Keith pulled away after a few minutes, smacking his lips and grinning wide, now finally able to work three fingers into Lance. “Getting so loose for me, Baby. You’re almost ready, but— are you clean? Just because those condoms, too small for me.” Lance whined and looked up at the other.

“Um— Keith— I’m a virgin.” Keith froze, staring wide eyed at Lance.

“You what?” Lance blushed, turning his head away from Keith's gaze, not wanting to be shamed for it. “But I thought— why do you have condoms if you aren’t having sex with anybody?!” Keith yelled, confused as all shit. Lance laughed lightly, the situation not going like he feared it would.

“I use them on myself, it saves a huge clean up whenever I jerk off.” Keith opens his mouth, before shutting it. He repeated the action two more times before he finally speaks,

“That is such a good fucking idea! Holy shit, that’s common sense. Lance, you’re a genius!” Keith laughs, kissing Lance's knee, biting the skin softly.

“But what about you? Are you clean?” It was Keith's turn to blush,

“I’ve never actually had sex with anyone else. I’ve just watched a shit ton of porn because I needed to distract myself from not bending you over the kitchen counter.” Lance blushes again and shakes his head.

“Okay! So we’re both clean. Problem solved, now hurry up and fuck me!” Lance screams and Keith laughs, pulling his fingers out of Lance, wiping them on his pants as he stands up, and taking them off, his boxers following.

He steps out of the pants around his ankles, climbing back on the bed. He reaches and grabs the lube again, squeezing it into his hand, before rubbing it along his dick, hissing at the sensation of finally touching himself since the whole situation started.

“Fucking hell, you’re huge!” Lance comments and Keith laughs, a wide smile on his face as leans closer to Lance.

“Please don’t ever say that again.” He asks and Lance nods, laughing softly.

“Yeah, I can do that. Now hurry up.” Keith laughs, shaking his head as he lines his body up with Lance's, gently nudging the other’s ass with his hips.

With one hand holding him above Lance, Keith used the other to grip his member, and gently pushing to Lance, the space tighter than his fingers. The pair both whined, the pressure was amazing.

Once Keith was settled fully inside of Lance, it didn’t take either of them long to reach their climax. The next ten minutes was all it took, both of them already extremely worked up.

“Please Keith, come in me.” Lance whines and Keith nods, taking Lance's dick into his hands and jerking him off, causing Lance to tighten, the both of them setting each other off. Keith purred happily into Lance, and pulled them both onto the other side of the bed, curling into each other’s arms.

*

The bed was cold, and I kinda knew that it was going to happen. I open my eyes and I knew I was alone. Of course he wasn’t going to stay, I wasn’t what he wanted; I wasn’t what anyone wanted. A small sob escapes me and I curl in on myself, letting the tears fall onto the pillow.

“Hey Lance, I made you loads of bacon and pop— Lance?!” I sit up, staring at the door where Keith was standing in just his boxers, holding a tray of food.

“What are you doing in here?” I spit out and Keith frowns, sitting the tray of food at the foot of the bed, before walking around and sitting on the edge next to me.

“I’m looking after my boyfriend after sex. We both fell asleep last night so I figured you could eat, then we could shower and clean you up.” I stared at Keith confused.

“You— aren’t leaving?” Keith frowned and shook his head,

“After I finally got you, no way in hell. You’re mine now, and I am yours.” Lance smiled weakly,

“I like the sound of that.”


End file.
